Advantage Rules
A character's Advantages represent the things that differentiate them from the average person on the street. Great strength, renowned skill, magical talent, an impressive fortune - all are examples of an Advantage your character could possess. Advantages are purchased with Advantage Points (AP), with more useful Advantages being more expensive than those that will see less use. Keep in mind that the narrative rarity of an Advantage has no bearing on its cost. Advantage List Advantages are priced as follows: Combat *'Close Combat (10 meters or less) - 1 AP' *'Mid Range Combat (Between 10 and 100 meters) - 1 AP' *'Long Range Combat (100 meters or further) - 1 AP' Any advantage that can be used to injure or kill another should have combat points added to its cost. Combat is divided into three general ranges that can be affected, each of which costs one point. These points are additive, so a school of magic that can be used at any range up to Long would cost 3 '''AP. '''Utility *'Low Utility (ex. A spell for unlocking mechanical locks) - 1 AP' *'Mid Utiltiy (ex. Exceptional athleticism) - 2 AP' *'High Utility (ex. Telekinesis allowing for fine manipulation)- 3 AP' '''Advantages that can be used to affect the environment to the character's advantage, Utility Advantages include professional training, thievery skills, physical fitness, exceptional intellect, and much more. Unlike Combat Advantages, a Utility Advantage is not additive. Instead, the scope of the Advantage's usefulness is decided on creation and priced accordingly. '''Social *'Low Social (ex. Physical beauty) - 1 AP' *'Mid Social (ex. Skills at charming or intimidating an individual or small group) - 2 AP' *'High Social (ex. Raw charisma) - 3 AP' '''As the name implies, Social Advantages deal with the interaction between your character and others. Fearsome or jovial, witty or endearing, if your character has any notable boon towards interacting with others it is worth a Social Advantage. Like Utility Advantages, the price of a Social Advantage is decided in the beginning according to the scope of its effectiveness. '''Unusual Transport *'Low Transport (ex. Speed) - 1 AP' *'High Transport (ex. Flight) - 2 AP' *'Range Control - 2 AP' '''Transport Advantages represent any unusual skill or power your character might possess to bypass environmental hazards without the need for an Advantage roll, as well as quickly traverse the world. Low Transport represents any Advantage that allows your character impressive mobility while not entirely bypassing obstacles, such as the ability to climb on walls or swim like a fish. High Transport represents Advantages that are capable of wholly ignoring many challenges, such as flight or a gaseous form. Like Social and Utility Advantages, one of these is purchased depending on the scope of the Advantage. In addition, Range Control can be purchased for an Unusual Transport - this represents the ability to dictate the engagement range in a Combat Event. '''Resistances *'Rare Resistance (ex. Resist Dragonfire) - 1 AP' *'Uncommon Resistance (ex. Resist Mental Magic) - 2 AP' *'Common Resistance (ex. Toughness) - 3 AP' Resistance Advantages are used in combat to subtract from your adversary's Advantage Pool, rather than adding to yours. This reduction cannot exceed the bonus given by the affected advantage, so an attacker with Fire Magic II would only subtract 2 when fighting a character with Fire Resistance III. In addition, any non-combat use of this Advantage must be purchased as normal from the Utility or Social areas. Cost Reducers (No Advantage may cost less than 1 AP) *'Tied to a vehicle (ex. A ship) - 1/3 Invested AP' *'Tied to a stationary area (ex. A mansion) - 1/2 Invested AP' '''Certain conditions can be added to an Advantage to reduce its price. These are mutually exclusive, and cannot reduce the price of an Advantage below 1 AP. To purchase a vehicle or an area, total the amount of AP spent and subtract either 1/3 or 1/2 of the total as above, rounding up. This is the price of the vehicle or location. '''Followers In addition to spending AP on your character, you may also spend AP to create a group of followers. Followers are created by purchasing Advantages at the normal price from your AP pool and assigning them to the Follower Group. When the Follower Group is with your main character, their Advantages typically act as if they belonged to the main character and are used accordingly. However, the follower group can also act independently, using only their Advantages when faced by challenges. This option remains in play when they accompany the main character, and should you desire a Follower Group can act as a second character during a Combat Event, using their Advantages while your main character is denied them. When accompanying any allied character other than the Follower Group's main character, they must act as an independent entity - only a main character can use the Follower Group's advantages as if they were their own. Secondary Characters As an option, players may create a secondary character. If they do so, this character starts with 1/3 the AP of the main character, though AP unspent on the main character may be transferred to the secondary. For every 3 AP the main character earns, the secondary character earns 1.